Sometimes cables are connected to and extend between floating structures, stationary structures, and/or land bodies. For example, the cables can extend across water and be secured to a floating structure, such as a dock, to anchor the floating structure to a stationary structure. The cables can be submerged at least partially in the water such that the water corrodes the cables. As a result, the cables can deteriorate and possibly fail. In addition, environmental conditions such as waves and wind can cause movement and failure of the cables. Moreover, the cables can present hazards to people in the water, to watercraft, and to wildlife.
Some cables are enclosed in apparatus to minimize cable corrosion. However, the apparatus may not be designed to float on water and support the cables a distance above the water. Moreover, the enclosed cables may be fixed in a stationary position such that movement of the apparatus would subject the cables to stresses that could cause failure of the cables.
Some cable systems may include floatation devices. For example, some floating cable barriers include a plurality of floats and an energy-dissipation system. However, these cable systems are expensive and complicated to install and maintain. Moreover, the floatation devices in the cable systems may not prevent the cables from being submerged in the water.